


Crinkled Smiles

by yiriono



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Crossdressing, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Roommates, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiriono/pseuds/yiriono
Summary: Jungwoo is madly in love with his roommate, Yukhei, who is oblivious to his feelings. One night he gets frustrated, and decides to get blackout drunk at a party. When he wakes up, he finds himself dressed as a girl, with Yukhei's number in his phone.





	Crinkled Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the first fanfic I'm positing on AO3. I had this urge to write at 2am, so apologies if it isn't as well rendered. Comment any suggestions you have. Hope you enjoy!

Jungwoo winces as his eyes flutter open to foggy vision and harsh sunlight. A painful ring throbs in his ear, growing louder and louder, threatening to erupt into a witchy screech. Hangovers weren’t supposed to be foreign. Jungwoo could handle his liquor just fine. Yet something about this morning was unsettling, something that lingered in the air and told him today that was different, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. 

Groggily, he sits up, pondering a way to leave without stepping on the sea of strangers sprawled across the floor. Just as he thinks he’s found a path, he hears a familiar, deep voice from across the room.

“Jenny! Wait up.” 

Without turning around he already knew who it was. He feels the hairs on his neck creep up instinctively: his roomate, Wong Yukhei, just had that effect on him. 

Jungwoo didn’t want to look, really. It was better to ignore the boy then see him with some girl: his heart could only take so much. 

Since their first encounter, Jungwoo had developed a massive crush on his roomate. The boy was undoubtedly handsome: his jaw was chiseled like some anime character, he had big defined eyes, and these intense eyebrows. 

But what really won his heart, was Yukhei’s warm, larger than life, smile. His thick lips would curl upwards before expanding so wide that it revealed his gums along with teeth. Like the hum of the morning sun, he was so genuine and radiant. Jungwoo absolutely loved that about him. 

Having a crush on your roommate isn’t exactly a blessing. Sometimes Yukhei would come out of the shower shirtless, and Jungwoo could swear he felt his soul drifting. Other times, Yukhei would lean too close, or say something so explicit, it took every nerve in Jungwoo’s body to control his expression.

He was so whipped: Yukhei made him feel so light and airy, and he was desperate for more. But, if anything, these months have taught him that Yukhei was, first, way out of his league, but more importantly straight. 

Jungwoo often found himself eating breakfast across a barely clad girl, another one night stand to add to Yukhei’s list of conquests. Before class started, Yukhei would usher them out of their dorm, just before planting a deep kiss onto their foreheads. Without a fail, he’d feel his heart sink. 

If he was any braver he’d go for it. He had always been quick witted, strong, and sarcastic. But around the younger, he would to stumble over his words like a newborn baby, barely forming coherent sentences. His friends, Doyoung especially, pushed him to confess. 

“It’s been months! What’s the worst that can happen?”, Doyoung would grumble. 

Though he has never brought himself to utter the dreaded words, he was growing tired of chasing after a relationship that would never be brought to life. Jungwoo knew that he needed to move on at some point. Infact, the whole reason he went to this party, was because Doyoung had convinced him that getting shitfaced was a good idea to forget about his stupid unrequited crush. 

Jungwoo sighs as he trugges towards the door, fighting every instinct to whip his head around and lose himself to Yukhei’s enchanting smile. 

Suddenly, a hand gently grips his shoulder from behind. He tenses, feeling his heart hammer as a warm breathy voice says “Hey”. No no no no no… wasn’t he looking for someone else?

He turns around and finding himself face to face, nose to nose with Yukhei. The younger boy’s eyes were crinkled into a crescent smile, accompanied by a subtle smirk. Jungwoo could feel his ears flush. 

Jungwoo's mind goes blank. Thoughts rush through his head at the speed of light, trying to deconstruct why exactly Wong Yukhei’s giant hands are firmly placed on his shoulder.  
He grasps for words, managing to choke out a soft “Hi” before avoiding Yukhei’s gaze. He felt stupid: stupid for being so flustered around someone who was younger, stupid for letting his voice waver, stupid for looking away. 

He could sense those dark eyes inspecting him. 

Jungwoo mutters the courage to look up, for some reason expecting a hostile glare. But to his surprise, he’s greeted by a sugary gaze, so pure and sparkly, Jungwoo could feel his legs begin to buckle. 

“I had a great time last night. I want to see you again” Yukhei whispers. His tone was so gentle, Jungwoo wants to melt into it, and at the same time run away. Jungwoo didn’t know to react:Yukhei felt so fragile and vulnerable, a side of him Jungwoo has never seen. 

“I live with you. I’m your roommate. You can see me anytime.” Jungwoo laughs nervously. 

He watches as Yukhei’s smile morph into a puzzled stare: again, that weird feeling of oddness was coming back to him. 

“Oh, ha” Yukhei chuckles, “I get it, cause your names are similar”. 

“H-Huh?” Jungwoo was utterly lost. He ran the words in his head again, worried he’d misheard something. He had no idea was Yukhei was talking about. Just as he was about to inquire on that statement, he catches a glimpse of his reflection in a nearby mirror. 

There he was, dorned in a long brown wig and red dress. As he looked closer, he noticed the black kohl lined around his eyes and traces of red lipstick. He looked like a girl, so pretty he almost doesn’t recognize himself.

Yukhei must have noticed something was off because he was beginning to slip away, giving Jungwoo some much needed space. The boy flashes him a smile: if Jungwoo wasn’t so disturbed at what he just saw, he would have dissolved at that. 

“Text me okay? I put in my number last night” Lucas chirps before exiting the room.

Thoughts swarm in his mind, bouncing around restlessly. Amongst the chaos filling his mind, he realizes something: he is Jenny.


End file.
